Total Drama Crush?
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: After TDWT is done, Noah's family moves to Twig Harbour...and finds out Katie lives there. The two aren't really buds at first...but harbor a strange feeling for the other. After a while, the two become friends...but will they become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've only seen the whole of TDI, one episode from TDA, and like...2 or 3 episodes from TDWT. Anyways, don't judge me for mistakes-I'm new to writing TDI/A/WT Fanfics. And even though I did like it, the NxK kinda hit me at full force-ish...now I'm obbessed wsith the pairing and searching up fanart on dA, but not faving just yet...I'll get around to it. Kinda inspired by the Notie fanartists...like Fckn (I've read your NxK stories...cuteness! x3). :3 I'll post this on dA whenever I'm finished the other two fanfics I'm writing: TSS and TWoO. Sigh three fanfics... **

**This was inspired by all of you NxK fanartists/fan fiction writers! =)**

**And if you don't like NoahxKatie please don't comment or flame me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

Total Drama…Crush?:

_Chapter 1:_

It was not long after Total Drama World Tour that Noah's family moved. He could care less, the people at his new school would be jerks…just like at his old school.

All he wanted to do on this Sunday-the day before his first day of school-was read. Unfortunately, it was obvious that the world did not want him to read because as soon as he settled in, his mother called him from downstairs.

"Noah, one of the neighborhood girls is down here! She says you'll be going to the same school!"

He didn't reply; just tried to concentrate on his book.

"_Noah!_"

The egg-head grumbled and tromped down the stairs to see…Katie standing in the doorway.

"K-Katie?" he stuttered, "w-what's going on?"

"We're going to the same school…I could…show you around if you want…"

"There is no way I'm going to let_ you _show me around the school," he remarked.

Katie looked…hurt. Hurt? Nah, she couldn't have been hurt by his comment. Could she?

"_**Noah!**_ That was rude. Apologize," his mother glared at him.

'_She and Dad ignore me for almost my whole life and when I say one little thing, she snaps at me? Excellent parenting, Mom.'_

He was about to turn around when he caught another glimpse at Katie, who looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," he muttered before stalking back to his room.

XxX

Noah's mother apologized for her son's behavior, but Katie didn't really pay attention.

When asked if she could stay for dinner, Katie replied that she had to get home…she had homework to finish…a lie.

As she walked back to her house, her thoughts swam.

'_Why was I so upset Noah wasn't happy to see me? And why did I cry when he said he didn't want me to show him around school? Well, I could __**like**__ him…no. No, no, no, no, no! I don't like him that way, I don't. But…I __**have**__ always felt strange around him…no Katie, no! You do __**not**__ like Noah. You don't.'_

As she went to bed later that night, the thoughts kept swimming around and around in her head. Katie wondered if she was just lying to herself; that maybe she did like Noah, but decided against it. No, she did not like that cynical bookworm. She _didn't._

XxX

Monday was a bore for Noah…the teachers were teaching him what he already knew. There was however, something that shocked Noah. Katie was in one of his classes. _Katie!_

And strangely, he felt happy about that…

Katie was nice after all, and she was tolerable when Sadie was not around. Or now, he should guess, would always be tolerable since Sadie wasn't her friend any more. And Katie was sort of, kind of cute…

'_Wait…what? No, no, no. I don't like her. I don't like her!'_

As he tried to clear his head of the thought and gathered his things at the end of the day, he saw a black, white, and pink blur rush past him. He heard the blur chocking back sobs, and decided, to check it out…

XxX

Katie rushed into a janitors' closet; not caring about getting in trouble. Sadie, he ex-best friend had embarrassed her in front of the popular crowd…Sadie's new crowd, and about half of the other school students.

'_Thank goodness Noah wasn't there…'_

It was awful…

_***Flashback***_

"_**Well, look who it is, the dweeb of all dweebs!" Sadie cackled.**_

"_**I'm not a dweeb, Sadie. You should know, we used to be best friends."**_

"_**That was then, this is now," Sadie glared at her. She was wearing a lot of makeup, tight jeans, and a tank top.**_

"_**Sadie…please… I want to be your friend again…"**_

"_**I have better, cooler friends. Besides, your only saying that because I'm popular," Sadie and her 'clique' got into her car as they snickered at her.**_

_**As the car started to pull out of the parking lot, Katie started following it.**_

"_**Sadie, wait!"**_

_**The car hit a mud puddle and it splashed all over Katie; the other students laughed at her as she ran crying back into the school.**_

_***End Flashback***_

It embarrassed her more than yesterday's encounter with Noah…

"Katie…are you in there?" it was Noah's voice, and for once, he didn't sound sarcastic.

"Yes…" she started shaking with sobs.

"Are you…you alright?"

"No…" she wailed.

Silence for a few seconds.

"Why don't you come out…don't want to be locked in…"

"I'm never coming out!"

"Katie," he sounded impatient, "you need to come out, you can't stay in there forever."

"Yes I can."

XxX

Katie wasn't cooperating with him. It was annoying Noah; he only wanted to see if she was alright.

"Katie…how about this? You come out and I'll drive you home. We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Nothing.

Slowly the door opened and out stepped Katie; clothes soaked with mud and eyes red from crying.

"Thank you Noah…" she said following him out to the parking lot.

He didn't say a word, only nodded to show he heard her.

_'You're welcome Katie…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: _Fckn:_**_ You're welcome! :3 And thank you. :)_

***Chapter Spoiler!* ****Noah and Katie have a fight in this...but don't worry, they make up. **

**And yes, I dubbed the dog Shakespeare. :P**

**And if you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one)**

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

_Chapter 2:_

Katie sniffled; thinking of the horrible Sadie ordeal as Noah started the car. He said nothing and that made Katie grateful for and frustrated at the silence.

About two minutes into the ride, Katie sniffled again; then she hiccupped. She started crying again.

"Would you please stop crying? I can't concentrate on the road with your sniffling," Noah snapped, not bothering to look at her.

"Sor-sniff-Sorry…"

"Whatever."

"Stop being-hic-so-sniff-mean, Noah."

"Mean? _Mean?_ I was mean, I'd make you get out of my car and walk," he turned and glared at her.

Katie unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?"

"Unbuckling my seatbelt so I can get out and stop wasting your 'precious alone time,'" Katie said.

"'Precious alone time?'" he scoffed.

"Yes. It's obvious you don't want me in your car; that you want to be alone, and that's fine with me. I'll get out and walk; I know you want to make me leave," she reached for the door handle.

"Katie, what do you think you're doing? Seat back in your seat! I'm going to get a ticket!" he hissed.

"Like I care," Katie stumbled out of the moving car and slammed the door before stomping off.

She couldn't stand him at this moment; he was rude, cynical, and lazy…and smart…and cute…

Katie wanted to scream at herself; she could _not_ like him. She couldn't…she barely knew him! Not to mention he was rude.

She gave him a second chance when he came to get her from the janitors' closet and offered to drive her home. But now, she saw that she was wrong to; Noah was just the same as he was before and he always would be.

'_Stupid Katie! You're falling for a jerk! Why can't you like a nice guy? Wait…no. I don't like Noah and I never will.'_

She glanced back to see Noah's car staying absolutely still. He looked sad.

Katie glared at him and looked sharply away before stomping off.

XxX

Noah watched Katie disappear and hated himself. Why didn't he go after her? She probably wouldn't listen to what he had to say, that's why.

"Why should I care about that?" he grumbled, "no one listens to what I have to say anyway."

He almost did go after her, but after she looked back…that look on her face…she hated him. In the short amount of time Noah got to know Katie on Total Drama at Playa de Losers, he never knew her to hate anyone. She may've disliked people, but she didn't seem the hating type.

But the look directed at him…hate showed clearly on her face.

Noah groaned and slammed his head down on the steering wheel and the shrill horn sounded in the air. He jumped a bit; startled, then cursed himself.

Sighing, he started his car up; hoping he'd catch up to Katie.

'_But why should I care?' _he thought, _'If she hates me, she hates me. Why __**should**__ I care? Unless…No, I do not like her. I don't! I can't like her! She doesn't like and she's annoying! But she's also sweet and…no. I don't like her. In fact I cannot stand that annoying, squealing, dim-witted gir-'_

He saw Katie walking along the sidewalk across from his car. He slowed and rolled down the window.

"Katie, get into the car."

"No," she glanced his way and he saw her face was tearstained.

"Katie…"

She walked faster.

"Katie…" he drove alongside her.

"Leave me alone, you…you jerk!"

"Katie, I'm so-"

"Do not tell me you're sorry Noah. Do _not_ even say the word. You don't even know the meaning of it!" she hissed.

Noah watched as she stormed off. He groaned.

"You just love screwing everything up, don't you Noah? You made a nice girl upset two days in a row. What's next, making her angry for a year? Huh, probably already have a head start on that one. And everyone wonders why I prefer books over people. They're easier to spend time with; you can't upset them. "

He banged his head against the steering wheel again and didn't even flinch when the horn beeped.

So what if it was beeping loudly, giving him a headache?

So what if people were screaming at him to 'lay off the horn?'

Noah didn't care, he felt horrible. He felt like the largest jerk in the world.

He felt…_guilty._

XxX

Katie stormed into her house ignoring her mother and father's greetings.

She rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Then she did the only thing she felt like doing…screaming into her pillow.

Katie didn't quite understand what she was feeling. She was frustrated at herself, at Noah…at _everything. _On top of that, the run-in with Sadie still upset her. And yet…there was something else…

'_Noah didn't actually say get out of the car; he said if he was mean he would've said that. And he did try to get me back into the car…he seemed worried about me. Oh…and that look on his face…I feel like such a huge jerk! He was only trying to help...'_

XxX

When Noah arrived at his house he was shocked to see Katie sitting in his father's armchair.

"Hi Noah," she looked down at her feet.

"Hello…"

"Look, I know you're probably mad at me. I came here to say I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk…it's just…I'm still upset about what happened earlier…Sadie and I used to be best friends…almost like sisters…and now…now we're enemies," Katie looked up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I-I don't even know what I did wrong…she just came up to me and…oh...I'm babbling. I came here to apologize, not to make you pity me," she sniffled.

"Hey, it's okay," Noah patted her shoulder.

"No, no it's not," she started sobbing again.

"Katie…listen to me…it's okay…I accept your apology."

"You…you do?" she sniffled.

"Of course, I do. And I-I'm sorry too. I didn't need to snap at you; you were having a hard day…"

"It's fine," she sniffled.

"Katie…if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about what happened today."

She told him everything.

'_Poor Katie…'_

"Katie…I'm sorry…"

"For what? It's not your fault Sadie's turning into Heather."

"For everything…for every time I've snapped at you, for every time I was rude to you. I want to start over; have a fresh start."

"I forgive you," Katie wiped her eyes.

Noah extended his hand to her, "Hello, my name is Noah."

She started giggling as she extended her hand and shook his.

"My name is Katie."

The two teens took one look at each other and burst into a laughing fit.

XxX

Noah's mother walked into the living room as their laughter died down.

"Hello…Katie is it?" she smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am," she smiled back.

"It's nice to see Noah finally has a friend. Katie, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having steak."

"Uh…Mom?" Noah pointed behind her at the golden lab standing on the table, wolfing down the steak.

"Shakespeare! Get off of the table! Don't eat the steak!" she scolded, turning around.

The dog leapt off the table and trotted into the living room, the last piece of steak hanging from its mouth.

Noah's mom sighed, "I guess I can order pizza. Again, you can stay if you want."

"No thank you ma'am. I have to get home, but thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome. And if you ever want to stay for dinner, just let me know, alright?"

"I will," Katie stood up and walked toward the door.

"See you tomorrow Noah."

Before walking out of the door, she hugged him.

She started walking toward her house, but stopped at the curb. Katie glanced back once and saw a dazed Noah standing at the open doorway.

He snapped out of his trance when Shakespeare tried to escape and he pushed the dog back.

Katie giggled at the sight; feeling for the first time in a long time truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: _Fckn: _**_Thank you. ^-^ They WILL kiss in this fic...but just not yet. ;)_

**_KatyJay09: _**_Thanks. :3 Don't worry, I'll continue!_

**_Auroral Sea: _**_'Tis cute is it not? x3_

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) **

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

_Chapter 3:_

The next day, Noah awoke to the sound of rain. He paid it no mind; getting ready as usual. By the time he started his car, it was pouring.

'_Well at least I have an excuse to drive Katie to school. Wait a minute…she's my friend…don't friends usually do that for each other? Yes, they do…so why do I feel the need to make an excuse.'_

When Noah reached Katie's house she was just coming out of the door; putting the hood on her jacket up.

She was looking down; hunched together to keep from getting soaked.

He honked the horn and she looked up, startled, but when she saw that it was him, she smiled and rushed over.

Noah pushed the passenger door open, "Good morning."

"Good morning Noah," she said as she slid onto the seat.

"How are you?" Katie looked at him, still smiling.

"Let's see…it's raining, my teachers are teaching things that I already know, and I only have one friend…how do you think I feel?" he joked.

She punched his arm playfully.

"I'm serious Noah!" she giggled.

"So am I," he smiled at her as he pulled the car back onto the main road.

"And what about you, Katie? How are you today?"

"Good…except I'm drenched, but other than that, good," Katie smiled at him.

'_Katie looks cute when she smiles, then again, she always looks cut-no Noah. Concentrate on the road, not Katie. Don't think about her that way, she's your friend; nothing more.'_

The last thought made Noah upset, though he didn't quite understand why. Katie, the nicest girl he'd ever know was his friend, so why wasn't he happy?

XxX

Katie was glad Noah had picked her up and it wasn't just because she didn't want to walk in the rain.

The two talked about different things on the way to school…things such as what their families were like, their hobbies, and everything in between.

"Y'know Noah, I haven't talked to anyone like this since before…" she trailed off, remembering what had happened.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Hey Sadie! Wait up!" Katie rushed up to her best friend. "Sadie! Hey! Sadie!"**_

"_**What?" Sadie turned around and snapped.**_

"_**You weren't waiting up for me."**_

"_**Have you ever thought I didn't want to eat lunch with you?"**_

"_**No…why?" Katie knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.**_

"_**Because you're a clingy, brainless dork?"**_

"_**Wait…what are you talking about Sadie?"**_

"_**Listen, Katie, I have new friends. New and popular friends. I can't be seen around you, or they'll think I'm a dork too."**_

"_**Sadie…what are you saying?"**_

"_**I'm saying I don't want to be friends with a weirdo like you. Come on girls," Sadie turned on her heel and was followed by a group of girls Katie didn't notice there before.**_

"_**But…we're supposed to be best friends…" she whispered to nobody in particular.**_

_**Tears sprang to her eyes and Katie ran off, away from everyone else.**_

_***End Flashback***_

"Katie, please don't cry…" Noah's voice jarred her from the memory.

She realized then that her cheeks were wet.

"But…but…we were supposed to be best friends and Sadie left me for the popular crowd…" Katie started sobbing.

"Katie, listen to me, anyone who dumps you for the 'popular crowd' isn't really your friend. True friends will stick by you no matter what, and Katie I will _never_ leave you for a different crowd…if I have to leave a friend like you to be 'popular,' then consider me the most unpopular guy in school."

Katie dried her eyes and managed to smile, "Thanks Noah."

"Anytime Katie," he said, pulling into the school parking lot.

XxX

Noah and Katie rushed into the school, dripping wet.

"This weather sucks, huh?" Katie asked as they gathered their things from their lockers.

'_The weather may not be the greatest, but Katie can brighten the worst situations…even if we were lost in a forest in this weather, I could honestly say I wouldn't mind…'_

The thought almost made the egg-head blush.

'_Katie…'_

"Uh…Noah?"

"Hmm...yes?"

"I said this weather sucks, right?"

"Oh, uh, yes."

"And I asked that question two minutes ago. You didn't answer right away…you just stared at nothing in particular."

"Oh…"

Katie glanced at the clock; a pink tinge on her cheeks. Was she…blushing?

"We should go to homeroom now," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Uh…yeah…I guess we should…"

He watched Katie walk off until she disappeared into a classroom.

With a sigh, Noah leaned against his locker and looked at the clock; wishing he could re-do what had happened. He'd probably really been staring at her and frightened her.

'_Good job Noah, you managed to embarrass yourself __**and**__ probably scared your only friend away.'_

XxX

When the lunch bell rang, Katie practically ran out of the classroom…and straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going, dweeb!"

'_Sadie...'_

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? You better be sorry."

Katie flinched.

"W-w-why are you doing this, Sadie?"

"Because. I. Can," Sadie hissed.

She went to grab Katie when a voice rang out.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

XxX

Noah glared at Sadie as she turned around and looked at him.

"Well isn't this the cutest thing…the two dweebs are a couple!" she scoffed.

"Leave her alone," he glared at her

Sadie held Noah's glare for a second then looked away.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than mess with freaks," she stormed off.

"Noah!" Katie flung her arms around him, "Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he patted her back.

When Katie realized that she was hugging him, she let go and looked away.

"Sorry…I overreacted there for a second…"

"It's fine," Noah followed her to her locker.

"You sure?"

"Of course; I understand, you were happy that you escaped Sadie's wrath for once."

"Because of you," Katie finished for him.

"Hey, I'm your friend; I have your back."

"Huh. Back on Total Drama Island you didn't seem to have your teammates' backs."

"That's because they weren't really my friends; acquaintances, yes, but friends? No."

"So I should feel honored I'm your friend?" Katie asked as she shut her locker.

"Oh yes, you should be incredibly honored to have me as your friend," he rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Noah has anyone told you that you're weird?" Katie joked.

"Katie has anyone told you that you're…" Noah trailed off.

"That I'm what?" she raised her eyebrows.

'_Nice? Cute?' _he supplied in his mind.

"Never mind," he muttered, averting his eyes away from her face, "Come on; don't want to be late for lunch."

He walked off, a confused Katie trailing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: _Fckn: _**_Do not worry, Noah shall call Katie beautiful in this fic (not in this chapter, but he will call her beautiful!) Thank you!. :3_

_**KatyJay09: ***Rocks back and forth on feet* Maaayyybbbeee. x3 Thank you; was in the writing mood yesterday. :3_

_**Auroral Sea: **Thank you very much. =)_

_**FLAMINGOetSALSA: ***grins* I know. *giggle* Thank you! =3_

**On a side note...if Katie was brought back on TDWT for some reason...and she and Noah got together...then I would squeal. Yes. x3 That is all.**

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) **

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

_Chapter 4:_

Lunch was awkward; Noah didn't say much, no matter how hard Katie tried to get him to open his mouth.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Katie asked as they sat down.

Noah just averted his gaze away from hers.

"Noah?"

Nothing.

"Noah, please talk to me."

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" he snapped.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm starting to get a headache," he grumbled.

"Oh…then why don't you go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm going to wait; if it gets worse, I'll go to the nurse. If it gets better, then I won't."

"Oh…okay."

'_Poor Noah…I hope he feels better soon; I don't think I'd be able to stand to see him sick…'_

She zoned out after that, but Noah's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Uh, Katie? You're staring at me."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Katie looked down, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

"It's fine, but please don't yell," he winced, "I've got a headache, remember?"

"Sorry," Katie's blush deepened.

"Apology accepted."

After that, the two ate in complete silence.

XxX

Noah didn't have a headache; not really. He just wanted to have time to gather his thoughts. Unfortunately, his thoughts were even more muddled by the end of lunch than they were before. And they grew extremely confusing during the next period.

'_Noah get a grip on yourself! Stop thinking about her! You need to concentrate on class work, __**not**__ Katie…__**Katie…**__no, no, no! Noah you don't like her that way, you don't l-'_

Noah, being made to run around the gym with the other students, tripped over his own feet.

"Oof! Ow…"

The other students sniggered at sight of Noah on the ground; his limbs tangled.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh, you hosers," Noah pushed himself off of the ground, "but just keep in mind that I could be your future boss one day."

"Geek!" an anonymous person shouted.

"Whatever," he started jogging again, ignoring several other jeers coming from his fellow students.

'_I wish I was anywhere else but here! I can't stand gym. I wish I had another class for fifth period…preferably the same class Katie has…'_

Noah tripped again and the rest of his classmates burst out in laughter.

"Nice move…_not!"_

"Have a nice trip; see you next fall!"

"Klutz!"

"Jerks," Noah muttered under his breath.

Oh how he wished he could be in Katie's class…

XxX

Katie hardly paid attention in her Home Economics class; odd behavior for her, considering that they were sewing today and how much she loved sewing.

She was trying to hand-sew a skirt, but ended up pricking herself for the nth time.

"Ouch!" she stuck her thumb into her mouth and sucked on the wound.

"Are you alright Katie?"Ms. Higgins, the teacher asked her.

"I'm fine," Katie managed a smile.

"You sure? I've never seen you prick yourself or mess up the stitch before."

"I'm fine; I just guess my mind is elsewhere…"

"Alright, if you ever want to talk about anything, just drop by."

"Will do."

As soon as the teacher left to help the other students, Katie's mind drifted back to what she had been thinking of for the whole period…_Noah…_

_'I'm so glad this is the seventh period. I can see Noah soon! I hope he's feeling alright. Poor guy…he doesn't deserve to be sick…he's nice. To think I used to think he was mean. And not to mention the fact that he's really smart...and cute…and where I am going with this? Oh, I just wish the bell would ring alrea-'_

The final bell rang; interrupting Katie's inner babble.

_'Well that was convenient…'_

She gathered her things and exited the room as quickly as possible, hoping to see Noah in the crowd of students. She didn't see him so she continued on her way to her locker.

He wasn't waiting for her there, which gave Katie a sinking feeling as she grabbed what she needed for the night.

'_Maybe he's just late. Or maybe he went home. Or he might be at his locker; better go check.'_

With a sigh, Katie shut her locker closed and turned around quickly; and her lips brushed against someone else's. When she saw that it was Noah, her eyes widened and she flattened herself against the lockers, her cheeks darkening.

Noah's eyes were probably just as wide and his face just as read and hers.

"I…uh…I-I-I-I…"

Katie then realized how eerily quiet it was and that many of the other teenagers were looking at them.

Suddenly the hallway was filled with whispers, which were now spreading fast as a wildfire.

"Um…you ready to go?" Noah wasn't meeting her gaze.

"Yes…"

She followed him through the crowed hallway to his car; the silent treatment was killing her inside. She thought it couldn't be worse; she was wrong. The only sound on the car ride home was the splat of rain hitting the car.

When Noah dropped her off, he only nodded his head to say farewell.

"Hope you feel better," she said as she shut the door.

Noah nodded again.

The rain drenched Katie to the bone, but she could care less. She kept thinking back to the accidental kiss between Noah and herself. It embarrassed and thrilled her all at once; on the one hand, she _did _want to kiss him, but on the other…well…it just wasn't the way Katie would've imagined it. Her lips had touched her_ friend's _in the hallway, in front of everyone and Noah had barely said one word to her afterwards.

Katie decided she was more humiliated than excited.

_'That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! Oh great, Noah's probably never going to talk to me again.'_

**AN: Oh..*tugs shirt collar* awkward...*clears throat* But do not worry readers! This kiss is not the one I'm refering to. So yes, they'll kiss again...for _real_ sometime in the future. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: _Fckn: _**_The romance **will** come soon-again not in this chapter, but soon (it's quite possible it'll come in the next chapter) Thank you. =)_

_**FLAMINGOetSALSA: **Yes, yes they are. =D Thank you! :3_

_**Snowsky: **Thank you! =3_

**_Rochellu: _**_Yes, yes they are. :3_

**_pisces the smart1: _**_Thank you. :)_

_**KatyJay09: **Yes, sometimes awkwardness is a very good sign. ;) Haha loudly squeal...the squeal heard 'round the world! xD Yeah, I bet she would too. x3_

**This chapter may seem unnecessary but...*shrug* Thought you might want to see what happens after the whole ordeal...and..so...yeah...**

***Chapter Spolier*****This chapter you get to peek into Noah's and Katie's dreams...er...nightmares. Could these dreams cause them to keep quiet about their feelings for a while?**

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) **

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

_Chapter 5:_

Noah still couldn't believe what had happened. He had came up to Katie's locker a few seconds before she had shut it and when she turned around, their lips had touched for a few seconds; startling them both. She had to have as embarrassed as he was; she'd blushed and looked startled like he had.

'_I hope Katie still wants to be my friend, but I doubt it. Why would she? This incident is going to make our whole friendship awkward and uncomfortable…_'

Humiliation aside, there was a part of Noah that was content that they had kissed, even if it was accidently.

'_Why do I feel pleased about that?' _

"She's my friend; I shouldn't feel pleased because of that," he looked at the ceiling in his room; hoping he'd fall asleep soon.

'_Maybe I like her more than I'm willing to believe…'_

"Preposterous! I don't feel that way for Katie; she's my friend and I like her as a friend. I like her 'more than I'm willing to believe?' That is completely and utterly..."

'_True…'_

XxX

"_Where is he?" Katie wondered out loud._

_She couldn't find Noah anywhere and wondered if he even bothered to show up to school at all. _

'_He might not be feeling well…or he's too embarrassed to even be seen with me.'_

_Katie shook the last thought from her head. She and Noah were __**friends**__ and he said that he'd always be her friend; her __**best **__friend._

_The only problem was that he was nowhere in sight; not at his locker nor at Katie's. _

'_Maybe he's already in the cafeteria…'_

_She decided to check; it couldn't really hurt. _

_When she got there, she spotted him almost immediately._

"_Noa-" Katie started to say, but stopped when she saw who he was with, her throat closed._

"_No. No…" the lump in her throat grew larger. _

"_No!"_

_Several people turned to look at her, Noah and Sadie included._

"_Noah…I thought we were friends and now…now you've left me for her?" she pointed at Sadie._

_The bookworm raised one of his eyebrows, "And your point is…?"_

"_Y-you s-s-s-said that-t-t you…that you'd al-always been my friend!" she was trying hard not to cry._

"_That was before yesterday, sweetie," his voice dripped with sarcasm._

"_B-b-but…"_

"_Why __don't you leave? Can't you see that nobody likes you dweeb?" Sadie sneered._

_Katie couldn't contain her tears any longer; they poured down her cheeks faster and faster. _

_Jeers and insults filled her ears as her vision swam. Some of the blurs mixed together and the heckling grew louder; everything was making her dizzy. _

_Suddenly, Katie saw the Noah-blur move closer to what appeared to be the Sadie-blur. He seemed to be showing her some kind of affection; Katie knew by the sick feeling in her gut that in was a kiss._

_She couldn't take it anymore; her knees buckled from underneath her and she let loose a gut-wrenching sob._

_"No! Noah, no! No…"_

"Katie! Katie! Katie, wake up!"

The teen opened her eyes to see the frantic faces of her parents.

"Katie, are you alright?" her father asked.

"I-I-I had a terrible dream," Katie managed to say.

"We know," her mother replied, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"I was?"

Both of her parents nodded.

"Do you want to talk about?" her mother looked at her with concern on her face.

"No, no. I'll…I'll be fine," Katie managed a weak smile.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find us," her father patted her cheek before following her mom out of her room.

Katie sighed in relief.

'_It was only a nightmare…only a nightmare…'_

XxX

_Noah looked at Katie and sighed._

"_Noah, what's wrong?" _

_He looked away, "Nothing…nothing's wrong. Why would you think anything's wrong?'_

_Katie blinked, "You seem nervous."_

"_I-I-I'm not nervous…" he looked away from Katie._

"_Yes, you are," she stepped in front of him._

"_No, no I'm not," Noah sidestepped._

"_Yes, you are," Katie stepped in front of him again._

"_No I'm not," he gulped as Katie put her hands on his shoulders._

"_Noah, yes you are and I want to know what's up."_

_Noah sighed, "You have to promise that you won't be mad."_

"_Why would I be mad?"_

"_Just promise…please."_

"_Alright, I promise."_

"_I like you…I __**really**__ like you, Katie."_

_Her face paled and she dropped her hands from his shoulders._

"_So you're trying to tell me that you...have a crush…on me?"_

"_Well, ye-"_

_Katie took a step back with her hands held out in front of her._

"_Katie…" Noah took a step toward her._

_She took another step back._

"_Katie…"_

_He stepped forward; she stepped back._

"_No…" she shook her head._

"_Katie?"_

"_No!" _

"_You promised you wouldn't be mad…"_

"_Mad? I'm not mad. Revolted? Yes."_

"_But we're still friends…right?"_

"_No," Katie took another step back._

"_Katie…"_

_She glared at him before dashing off._

"_What have I done?" he moaned as his legs gave out and he fell onto the floor of hallway._

_His heart felt like it was breaking. He decided it was a fair punishment even though it pained him; he should've known better than to tell Katie he had a crush on her. Of course she wouldn't like him that way…_

'_I've just screwed everything u-'_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

The sound caused Noah to thrash wildly, startled. Unfortunately, he was tangled in his sheets and that move caused him to become even more twisted up.

When he finally got untangled, he slammed his fist down on his alarm clock; relieved beyond relief that it was just a nightmare.

XxX

Katie hopped up and down to keep warm while she waited for Noah. Just when she thought he wasn't going to show, his car pulled up.

"Noah!" she squealed, all of her worries melting away.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked as she got into the car.

"Cold," she shivered.

"Well it is almost winter."

"Yeah…hey! Think it'll snow soon?"

Noah shrugged, "I don't know."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yeah..."

The car was silent for a few minutes after that.

Finally, Katie couldn't bear it anymore, "Noah, look…I-I-I-"

"Is this about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, and I-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either, Noah."

"I know that."

"Noah… what I guess I'm trying to say is…why don't we just put this incident behind us?"

"That sounds reasonable."

Katie sighed in relief.

'_Looks like he's still going to talk to me; I was worried for nothing…'_

XxX

All day long, Noah heard rumors about Katie and himself being a couple. Some people thought they were a cute 'couple,' but most said it was fitting that two freaks like them were together.

Noah didn't correct them.

'_Let them think what they want to think; it'll blow over soon and everyone will forget about it.'_

By lunch the rumors had grown even worse, but still Noah ignored them.

When he noticed Katie was starting to correct someone, he said, "Katie, ignore them."

"But…they think we're a couple…"

"Ignore them. Let them think what they want to think; it'll blow over. Besides, they're only doing this to get a rise out of us."

"Okay…" Katie nodded, but Noah could tell that she still wanted to correct them.

"I mean it Katie."

"Alright, I'll ignore them."

"Good."

Noah glanced over at Katie again and found himself wishing childishly for the 'couple' rumor to be true.

'_Though I doubt it ever will be.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, okay, this isn't exactly 'the romance chapter.' But it'll come soon (most likely the next chapter) so please don't be upset that it didn't 'exactly' come in this chapter. **

**__*****Chapter Spoiler* There is a Holiday Dance coming up in the story! Meaning the story has now entered December (the first five chapters would be in...October or November)**

**_FLAMINGOetSALSA: _**_Yeah, it is. :) Thank you! :3 I'll update as soon as I can!_

_****__pisces the smart1: __*nod* Thank you! :3_

_**EternalDarkness101: **Thank you! =3 Yes, I love Notie too and agree that we need more Notie stories. :3_

_****__KatyJay09: __You can bet on it that they won't come true. *hug*_

_****__DxC-Fanatic: __Thank you! =3 _

_****__oXToxicCandyXo: __Thank you. :3 It's fine. =) I'll update as soon as I can!_

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) **

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

_Chapter 6:_

Weeks had passed and everyone had almost forgotten about the incident. Sadie, being the queen bee she was, made sure nobody completely forgot about it.

However, the teasing grew less each and every day…until the Holiday Dance was brought up.

Colorful fliers were practically _everywhere; _they told everyone who looked that the dance was going to be held in the gymnasium from six to nine this Friday and that it was 'girl's choice' this year. Every year the school made at least one dance 'girl's choice,' and it irritated Katie that they had to choose the Holiday Dance-the only dance since the incident.

However…there was a part of her that was excited, hopeful.

'_Maybe if I ask Noah, he'd go to the dance with me…' _she blushed at the thought.

She sighed, _'But I doubt it…why would he go with me?'_

XxX

The final bell rang and Noah was beyond happy that the day was over. People had been asking him if his 'girlfriend' had asked him to the dance yet, and it was growing tiring.

When he got to his locker, he saw a very nervous looking Katie standing there.

"Katie…are you alright? You look tense," he opened his locker and began to gather his things.

"Tense? Tense? I'm not tense. Why would you think that I'm tense?" she tittered.

"Yes, yes you are. How about…I think you're tense because you look tense?"

"Silly Noah, I'm not tense," Katie tittered again.

"Then what are you so nervous about?" he slammed his locker door.

"Noah, I told you I'm not nervous."

"Yes, yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever you say," Noah started walking away.

"Noah…hey! Wait for me!" Katie jogged to catch up, but ended tripping over her feet.

"Easy," he caught her and helped her stand back up.

"T-thanks."

"_Now _will you tell me why you're so nervous?"

"I'm not. Honestly, I'm not."

'_No…please, Katie please…don't tell me that you don't want to be friends anymore. I know you're still a bit embarrassed about the 'kissing' incident…but…please…please don't say you want to end our friendship. Please…'_

XxX

Katie kept glancing out the window anxiously as if the scenery would give her the answer to her question that she so desperately wanted to ask Noah.

'_He's not going to want to go with me, I know it. Why would he?'_

"Katie, will you please just tell me what you're worried about?" Noah asked without looking at her.

"N-n-nothing…"

"I don't believe that."

"Well…well it's true! I'm not nervous. I'm _not."_

"Alright fine, whatever. You're not nervous, I get it."

They rode in silence after that; neither one wanting to discuss what was going on inside their minds.

When they reached Katie's house, she reached for the handle; ready to get into her house and as far away from Noah's questions as possible. The only problem was that the door wouldn't budge.

"It's locked."

"L-l-l-locked? B-b-but w-why is it l-locked?"

"Katie please…please just…answer my question and you can go."

"I've already a-"

"Answer it truthfully…please…" Noah looked at her and his miserable expression made her heart ache.

"Noah what's wr-"

"Katie…answer my question, please. Why are you nervous? Do you want to end our friendship, but don't know how to let me down easy? Huh? Is that it?" he sounded angry, sad, and fearful all at once.

"W-w-what? No!"

"Then what is it Katie? Why are you nervous? Just…please…please…tell me…"

"You want to know why I'm worried, Noah? You really want to know?"

"Yes…"

"I'm nervous because of the dance. I want to know if you want to come with me, but I doubt it, because you don't like sports and you probably don't like dancing. So I really shouldn't be asking if you would want to go to the Holiday Dance with me."

"You want me to go to the dance with you?" he looked relieved.

"Well…um…yes…but only as friends," Katie replied, hoping that the 'as friends' bit would convince him to go.

"As friends...yeah...as..friends..."

"So you'll go with me? As friends I mean."

"Of course," Noah smiled at her.

"Alright then," she tried to open the door again, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Um…Noah? Could you unlock the door for me…please?"

"Oh…uh…sure."

Katie got out and waved goodbye to her friend.

She made sure he was out of sight, before she started squealing.

"Eeeeeee!"

'_We're going to go to the dance! As friends, but we're still going to the dance! Eeeee!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took a while for the update. ^^; But anway...let the Holiday Dance chapter begin! ^^ **

**_FeelingThePullCallYourName: _**_Yes, ye sthey are cute together! =3_

_**Gasp O: **Yes, Notie is very cute isn't it? ^^ _

_**pisces the smart 1: **S'okay. =3 Thank you! =3_

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) **

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV**

_Chapter 7:_

For about the fifth time that night, Noah untied and retied his tie and smoothed his tux.

"What do you think Shakespeare?" he turned to the dog that was lying on his bed.

"Think I look okay?"

The large dog raised his head drowsily and blinked at him as if to say, 'You looked fine ten minutes ago and you look exactly the same now. Stop worrying!'

"You're right," Noah said, "but I can't help but be nervous. I _really_ like Katie and this could be my chance at telling her how I feel."

Shakespeare's response was three sneezes in a row.

"I know, I know. Stop worrying. Now do you think my tie looks straight?"

The dog looked at him, his expression saying, 'Oh you've _got _to be kidding me.'

XxX

Katie was a bundle of nerves; she was worried that Noah wouldn't feel the same. She kept pacing around her room to calm herself, but that only made her feel even more nervous.

Finally, a knock on the door broke her free of her trance.

"Katie, someone's here to see you!" her mother shouted.

"I know! I'm coming!" she had to try to keep her giddiness from showing.

'_He's here! Oh, I wonder if he likes my dress! Or, more importantly, if he likes __**m-'**_

Upon seeing Noah standing in the doorway, all thoughts in Katie's mind were turned to mush.

Her friend was dressed in a black tux with a red tie-an outfit that every guy seemed to wear at formal dances, but to Katie, it looked different, special now that Noah was wearing it.

"Hi Noah…" she smiled shyly at him, "you look…nice."

"Oh...uh..thanks…"

XxX

"You look…beautiful…" Noah whispered, blushing.

Katie's hair was down and she was wearing a pale blue gown; both made her look even more beautiful than Noah thought she normally was.

'_She sort of looks like a snow angel…'_

"T-t-thank you…"

"So…uh…should we get going?"

"Oh…yeah…"

Before either of the two teens could move, Katie's mother rushed into the room holding a camera.

"Time for pictures!" she sang.

"Um…Mom? We kinda need to get going now…" Katie said.

"Not without pictures you don't. Pictures help preserve memories and this memory is very important for you Katie. You're going on your first date."

"_Mom! _It's not a date; it's just a dance. Noah's just my friend. He isn't my boyfriend."

'_No…but I want to be,' _Noah thought.

"Oh…" his friend's mother replied, "even so, we still should take pictures."

It was obvious that the two wouldn't be able to leave until their photos were taken, so they let Katie's mother take their pictures.

XxX

"I'm sorry about that," Katie apologized for the nth time that night.

"It's alright," Noah replied, parking his car.

"You sure it's alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stay seated," he said as he opened his door.

"Wha-" Katie was interrupted by Noah opening her car door.

"Here you are Ma'am."

"Noah…" she giggled as he held his hand out to her.

"What?"

Katie shook her head, still giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing Noah," she looked up at him and smiled; her giddiness returned, full force.

XxX

When they walked into the gym, holding hands, Noah feared everyone would stop and gawk at them. Thankfully, everybody was too busy mingling or dancing to notice.

"So…uh…" he began.

"If you're wondering if the gym is always only decorated with balloons, streamers, and a photo area, then the answer is yes."

"Oh…well…actually, I was wondering if you wanted anything to drink."

"Oh…" Katie answered, looking away, "no thanks, I'm good."

XxX

'_Good one Katie. You sounded stupid in front of Noah. Now he'll never want to dance with you, or return or feelings, or date you…'_

She sighed, and glanced at her friend, who, like she, was leaning up against the wall.

Katie watched people dancing to the fast song playing and she sighed again.

'_I wish a slow song was playing and Noah would ask me to dance…'_

Unfortunately, the next song was just as fast as the previous one, and Noah did nothing more than look at her once, then look away.

'_Maybe he's just as nervous as I am…maybe he likes me too. Oh who am I kidding! He probably sees me nothing more as a friend…'_

Katie sighed once more, _'It's not going to do any good to wish that he'll share my feelings; it won't come true anyway.'_

XxX

Noah kept glancing at Katie when she wasn't looking; once she caught him staring, but he quickly averted his gaze, hiding his burning cheeks.

He was so nervous it wasn't funny; he could've sworn his tongue was made out of sandpaper, that his knees consisted of jello, and he was certain that he could feel the butterflies flittering about in his stomach.

'_She could feel the same way; Katie could be just as nervous as I am. She could like me. Oh I hope she likes me…'_

When a slow song started to play, Noah swallowed all of his worries, and tapped Katie on her shoulder.

"Oh…yes Noah?"

"Um...uh…erhm…"

"Yes Noah?" she looked at him curiously.

"Well…I was wondering…if you...do you…want to dance with me?"

Katie smiled shyly at him, "Of course."

With that, he took her hand and led her toward the dance floor.

XxX

Dancing with Noah calmed Katie a little bit; there was just something soothing about swaying in time to the music with her crush. For three slow songs, they danced, and each song gave her more confidence.

"This is just so romantic…" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

She blushed, "Oh nothing."

Katie let the music take her away from her embarrassing slip of the tongue, grateful that Noah hadn't heard.

XxX

Noah hadn't heard what Katie said and it was bothering him.

'_What if she said something about me?'_

She said nothing else, and he didn't say anything; his nerves eating him alive.

Finally, when the fifth slow song started, Noah decided he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So…uh...Katie…I…"

Before he could say another word, Sadie's voice rang out through the gymnasium, "Oh look! The love freaks are dancing!"

Any chatter had ceased and laughter was in its place. Noah felt almost every eye on them; everyone watching their every move.

Katie, like Noah had stopped dancing; and he could tell that she was as tense as he was.

They met each other's gaze and he saw the fear in Katie's eyes; they showed what she was thinking and it wasn't a surprise that Noah was thinking the same exact thing.

'_Not Sadie. Not here, not now. Please, not now.'_

**AN: Uh oh. Sadie's at the dance. Oh no...this doesn't look good. *dives under table and hides***


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update; I had writer's block!

**_Punxysaur: _**_Don't worry, they'll kiss soon. ;3_

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **She is, isn't she? Thank you. ^^ Heehee, after a long wait, here's chapter eight!_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **I know, Sadie's awful in thios story, but it has a reason. ** Thank you! :3 Heehee. ^^ They'll confess, soon, promise. And I know I've been saying this for a long time, but it'll probably happen in the next chapter. ;D _

_**oXToxicCandyXo: **Thank you! ^^ And here is chapter 8! :3_

_**DxC-Fanatic: ***nod* 'Dun dun dunnn' is absolutely appropriate for this situation. _

_**John-SP150: **Thank you. :3_

_**Leah: **Aww...thank you! ^-^ (S'alright, everyone has their opinions) And don't worry about me not continuing this fanfic; I **will** continue it until I finish it. :3_

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks.**

**Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV.**

_Chapter 8:_

Katie was terrified; she had no clue what Sadie was going to do to her and she didn't want to know either.

"What do you want Sadie?" Noah's grip on Katie tightened.

"Same as always; to torture the dweeb and make her cry like the baby she is," Sadie replied as she walked closer.

Noah glared at her before turning back to Katie, "Come on, let's get out of here."

She nodded and let Noah start to lead her across the gym.

"Not on my watch," Sadie hissed.

She turned to her clique, "Girls, grab the freak's date."

They nodded, then, rushed off to do Sadie's bidding; they yanked at Noah's arms and tugged him away from Katie.

She reached out to grab him, but was jerked in the opposite direction.

Looking at her captor, Katie's stomach sank; Sadie was grinning maliciously.

Katie was being pulled further and farther away from Noah, who was failing in escaping the girls' grips.

He looked at her once, asking her to forgive him for not being able to help her.

Suddenly, Katie was jerked to a stop near the snack table.

Sadie smirked at her, "Now what should I do to you?"

A new wave of fear crashed over Katie, and she felt herself getting dizzy.

Everyone stopped talking; Katie felt every eye on her and her ex-best friend.

'_Oh God…'_ she thought as Sadie reached one hand out to the snack table.

The queen bee smirked as she grabbed what she had been reaching for.

"Now let's see how ugly you look with_ this_ all over you."

Katie whimpered as Sadie let go of her wrists, despite the sudden freedom, she couldn't move; she felt as if her feet were cemented to the floor.

In a few quick seconds, Sadie held the punch bowl over Katie's head and dumped the red liquid onto her.

The room was filled with laugher, but the loudest laughter of all came from Sadie.

"You look like a drowned cat!" she cackled.

Katie felt her lip start to tremble and her eyesight went blurry with oncoming tears.

"Aww…is the baby going to cry?" Sadie mocked and the laughter grew louder.

Katie started sobbing and rushed off; she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, one of Katie's heels broke before she could make it out the door and she face planted onto the floor.

The crowd roared with laughter, causing Katie to sob more.

She pushed herself off of the floor and hurried out of the gym; never looking back.

XxX

Noah felt anger boiling in his blood; he was enraged with everybody here, especially Sadie.

With a new found strength, Noah ripped free of his captors' grips; they started at him, too shocked to grab him again.

"_Hey! _Sadie!" he shouted.

Sadie turned around, "What do you want?"

"How could you do that to Katie?" he spat.

"Because she's a dweeb; it's that simple."

"You didn't think she was a dweeb when she was your best friend."

"But now I do," Sadie glared at him.

Noah rolled his eyes before turning to the crowd, "And _you!_ How could you mock Katie? That could've easily been any of you!"

Nobody answered him.

"You didn't think of that now did you?"

Again, no answer.

He turned back to Sadie, "And Sadie?"

Sadie didn't look amused, "What?"

"What you did was uncalled for; it was downright horrible."

"So?"

Noah's eyes narrowed, "You humiliated Katie."

"I don't care."

"I'm done talking to you. Have a horrible life, _Heather."_

He stalked off, leaving a stunned crowd and an enraged Sadie.

XxX

Katie sobbed, alone with her thoughts in the darkness.

Her face and ankle throbbed, but she could care less; she already looked hideous as it was, so what would bruises matter?

She was already humiliated; the damage was already done, and no matter how much she wished she could, Katie knew that she would never be able to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Lucky, lucky readers, you get two chapters in one day! =D Oh and in the last chapter, Noah called Sadie _Heather_ because what she did was like something Hetaher would've done.**

**_FeelingThePullCallYourName: _**_I know, I feel bad for her too. Poor Katie. T-T Thank you. And here's chapter 9!_

_**Kool Broadway Reader: **I know! Sadie was/is an awful person in this story. Yes, yes he did. ^^ And, here's the next chapter, but please don't be mad becuase they don't confess their feelings in this chapter. I know, I know, I've said like, seven times that they would confess their feelings in onechapter, then in that chapter, I say they'll tell their feelings in another, and so on. But...if you want a spoiler...**_

**And here's chapter nine! Woot!**

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks.**

**TDI belongs to Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and Teletoon**

_Chapter 9:_

Noah had a feeling he knew where Katie was, and the puddles of punch that created a path to the janitor's closet proved his theory correct.

"Katie?" he knocked on the door, "it's me."

"Noah?" Katie sobbed.

"Yes, it's me. Can you open the door, please?"

"No, I don't want you to see me like this. I look hideous."

"Katie, I doubt you look hideous; please open the door."

"I do look hideous!" she wailed.

"Katie, please open the door. Please; all I want to do is take you home."

She sniffled, "Okay."

The door opened, and inside huddled a disheveled Katie; red punch stained her dress, tangled hair hung in front of bloodshot eyes, and large bruises were forming on her face and ankle.

Noah's heart constricted at the sight; she looked so upset that it hurt him to look at her.

"I look awful, don't I?" she whispered.

"No, no, no!"

"Then why are you looking at me that way?"

"I don't like seeing you upset."

"Oh…"

"Uh, here," Noah handed her his jacket, "you're wet…so…um…you'll be warmer with this on."

XxX

Katie took it and held it in her hands; not making any move to put it on.

She looked up at him, "I'll ruin it."

"I don't care about that Katie. What does some jacket matter when you'll freeze? Now put it on."

She slipped it on, then, went to stand up; her other heel broke and she lost her balance. Noah caught her, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" she blubbered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Katie…" he whispered stroking her hair, trying not to cry himself.

Katie sobbed for a few minutes before she looked up miserably at him.

"I ruined your shirt."

"Hey, it's okay. Now, come on, get those shoes off and I'll take you home."

She nodded and took them off, but when she went to walk, she lost her balance again.

Noah caught her.

"My ankle hurts," she winced in pain.

"You probably sprained it," he replied, wrapping one hand around her waist, "Now lean your weight on me; I'll help you outside."

XxX

He helped her into his car, "Now sit tight, okay? I'll get you home as fast as I can."

Katie nodded.

XxX

On the ride to her house, Noah told her about what happened after she ran off.

"You stood up for me?" she asked when he was finished.

"Of course, I did; I'm your best friend, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Katie…"

"It's nothing, Noah."

"Katie, you know you can tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Well, what's on your mind then?"

'_You. How much I like you; how much I want you to return my feelings…' _

"Katie?"

She didn't answer until they reached her house.

"I was thinking about how blessed I am to have a friend like you. Thank you," she kissed his cheek.

"Um…You're welcome. Erhm…hey…do you need me to walk you to your door?"

"Uh…I guess you can, if you want."

XxX

"Goodnight Katie. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you."

The two stood, staring awkwardly at each other.

"So…um…goodnight Noah," Katie said shyly.

"Goodnight," Noah replied, leaning in closer to her.

Before either of them had known what was happening, their lips were touching.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away, blushing.

"Uh…" Katie averted her gaze.

"I…just…wanted to wish you…goodnight…"

"It's…it's alright…so…uh…goodnight Noah," Katie hugged him before walking inside.

"Goodnight Katie…" he sighed, then, he trudged back to his car.

'_Great job Noah, you've probably screwed up your friendship with Katie forever.'_

**AN: Noah didn't make much sense in telling her to put on his jacket so she won't get cold, then telling her to take her shoes off. Her feet would get cold! But...he was probably worried about her tripping, her being upset, and that she could get cold. So he wasn't thinking straight. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter ten everybody! :D lol.**

**_Kool Broadway Reader: _**_Yes he is. ^-^ Hahaha exactly. He was too worried about Katie to think completely straight. X3 Thank you! :3_

_**DxC-Fanatic: **Yep. Heehee. :3_

_**pisces the smart: **lol. x3 It's okay. *hug* Thank you! ^.^_

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **Thank you. :3 Okay, thank you. ^.^_

_**Gasp O: **It's okay. :3 I know...bad Sadie! Heehee, Notieness! X3 Thank you!_

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks.**

**Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV.**

_Chapter 10:_

Last night was terrible; there wasn't any doubt in that. Katie couldn't help but replay each moment of her humiliation over and over in her mind, and each time, it got worse and worse. However, there was one bright spot in the darkness…_'Noah…'_

Katie blushed at the thought; her heart beating faster when remembering that he had kissed her.

"Though he said he was just saying goodnight…" she sighed.

XxX

It was around noon when Noah left for Katie's house; he was still about from last night.

"Please don't let her hate me…please…"

He rapped on the door, swallowing his worries. When it opened, Katie's dad stood in the doorway.

"Uh…hi…I'm…" he didn't know where to start; he'd never really spoken to Katie's father before.

Her father smiled, "You must be Noah. Katie's spoken about you often."

"She has?"

"Of course; she's very happy to have such a nice boy as a friend. She said you stood up for her and brought her home last night."

"Yes sir," Noah shivered from the cold.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he stepped back, "come in. Don't want you freezing to death, do we?"

"No sir," Noah hung up his coat as soon as he got inside.

"Katie's in the living room," he called after Noah.

"Thank you."

The bookworm said a hello to Katie's mother-whom was making something that smelled delicious in the kitchen-before he joined Katie.

"Hi," she smiled, brushing back a lose strand of hair.

"Hi…so…uh…are you feeling better?"

"Unfortunately, no," Katie replied, picking up a mug of hot cocoa and taking a sip.

"Oh…well…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"It's not , brushing back a lose strand of hair.

"Hi…so…uh…are you feeling better?"

"Unfortunately, no," Katie replied, picking up a mug of hot cocoa and taking a sip.

"Oh…well…I'm…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

'_But I could've gotten there sooner…'_

XxX

"Yeah…I guess not…" he replied

She set her mug down, "Thanks for taking me home last night…it was really sweet."

"You're welcome."

It was then Katie noticed that Noah was avoiding her gaze.

"Noah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Noah."

"Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?" he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Noah…"

"Nothing is-"

"Noah, tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't be mad."

"I…I…I _really _like you Katie; that's why I kissed you last night. I'm sorry; I hope you can forgive me.

I hope you're not mad, even though you said you wouldn't be. And well that's what's wrong. I'm sorry, so, sorry for kissing you, it's just, that, like I said, I _really _like you."

When he finished his rambling, Noah gasped for breath; Katie, on the other hand couldn't breathe because her heart had jumped to her throat.

"You…you _like _me?" she whispered.

**AN: Cliffhanger!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I've decided that this is the last chapter of this fanfic, _unless_ I can think of anything else._ If_ I do think of anything else, but don't know hoe to continue it with this fanfic, I'll make a sequel.**

**_Kool Broadway Reader:_**_ Heehee, I know; took him long enough! X3 You'll see. ;3_

_**FlamingoetSalsa: **Yes, yay Notie! :3_

_**ThrashPunk23: **lol, yeah he did. x3 Aww, thank you. :3 *goes and looks back at last chapter; finds the repeated sentence. Facepalms self for repeating the sentence* Oh well, at least it's in Noah's ramble, so it makes him look like he's nervous and tripping over his words. x3 Thanks again. :3_

_**oXToxicCandyXo: **X3 It took him about the whole story to tell her. XD Thank you. :3_

_**FeelingThePullCallYourName: **You'll see. ;3 Thank you. ^-^_

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks.**

**Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV.**

_Chapter 11:_

'_Great job genius; you have officially screwed up your friendship with Katie,' _Noah thought miserably.

"Noah...do…do you?" Katie asked again; her face gave nothing away.

"Yes…" he muttered, hanging his head.

"Oh…_oh…" _

Noah looked up fearfully, "You're not mad are you?"

"Mad? No…why would I be m-"

"Then…you must be revolted. If you're not mad, then you're probably disgusted."

"Revolted? No!" Katie looked horrified that he would suggest such a thing.

"Then…then…what are you?"

It was then Noah noticed that her eyes were wet.

'_I've made her sad…I know I shouldn't have told her!'_

"I've made you upset haven't I?"

"What? No. Noah I…"

"I know I shouldn't have said anything; it'll make everything awkward between us and-" Noah's ramble was cut short.

'_Katie's __**kissing **__me…'_

Then, all of his coherent thoughts turned to mush.

XxX

After a few seconds, Katie pulled away; Noah looked dazed.

"You…you kissed me…" he still looked stunned.

"Yes, I did," she smiled at him.

"But you're…crying…and I thought…"

"Noah, I'm crying because I'm happy…you don't know how happy you've made me."

XxX

"Happy? You…you like me?"

"Yes Noah," she giggled.

"But you…and I…and I thought…I didn't think…I…and you like me…and I…" yet again, he started to trip over his own words.

"Noah," Katie giggled again, "shut up."

Then, she punched his shoulder jokingly.

_That_ snapped him out of his daze.

"Shut up? No, I don't think I will," he wore a sly smile, "but, I _do _think I will tickle you to death."

"Tickle m-" Katie was cut off by her own laughter.

"Stop Noah! S-s-stop-hahahahahahahahaha! Stop it! Ahahahaha!"

Noah's laughter mingled with hers as he continued to tickle her. Suddenly, he stopped; Katie took deep breaths to calm herself down, while waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Noah? What are you-"

Before she could finish, he was kissing her, and for a moment, all of their worries about the future, about Sadie, about _everything_ were gone. For a moment, everything was perfect…

And it was right where they wanted to be.


End file.
